GAME OVER
by Heaven at midnight
Summary: Alice Nine & Gazetto. POV Nao. YAOI! Nao et Aoi sont frères. Ils viennent d'arriver dans un nouveau lycée, une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux amis sont au rendez vous. mais pas seulement, des nouveaux amours aussi.
1. Chapter 1

**GAME OVER**

Auteur : Reila.K

Crédit : les gaze-men et les membres de Gazetto ne sont pas a moi, ils s'appartiennent.

_**Chapitre 1**_

_6h00 :_ Le réveil sonne et ma main l'envoie balader a l'autre bout de la pièce assez brutalement. Doucement, j'émerge de sous la couette et ouvre mes paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Cependant je ne peux pas me rendormir car aujourd'hui j'ai cours dans mon nouveau lycée. Oui, nouveau lycée. Je viens d'emménager avec ma mère il y a quelques jours et je suis dans l'obligation d'intégrer un nouvel établissement scolaire. Je n'aime pas vraiment cela car comme j'arrive en milieu d'année, les groupes dans les classes sont déjà formés et j'aurais du mal à me faire des amis. De plus je vais devoir me présenter devant tout le monde, je serais observer, fixé comme une bête de foire… J'en ai des frissons rien qu'en y pensant. Bon aller ! Je vais devoir bouger mes fesses de mon agréable lit et me préparer. J'attrape mon uniforme et cours à la douche. Celle-ci, bien chaude détend mes muscles et me fait un bien fou. J'y resterais bien des heures mais je n'ai pas le temps… Je sors, me sèche rapidement et m'habille. Je passe ensuite a mes cheveux et maquillage. Oui en effet je me maquille d'un peu de noir sur les yeux et parfois de fard coloré. Quand a mes cheveux, je leur fait des pics par-ci par-là. J'ai les cheveux mi-longs, noirs et une partie de ma frange est décolorée en blond. Je sais, ce n'est pas très conforme aux idées standard mais bon, je suis comme ça et c'et tout. Je suis gay aussi, à croire que moi et le conformisme, on ne s'entend pas.

_7h00 :_ J'ai enfin fini de me préparé, il ne me reste plus qu'a prendre un petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et ma mère m'emmène en voiture. Enfin, seulement aujourd'hui. Apres, je devrais y aller a pied. Bah au moins je pourrais écouter mon Ipod tranquille… Nous arrivons enfin devant mon nouveau lycée. Une boule se forme dans mon ventre et je sens qu'elle va grossir au fur et a mesure…

- **Naoyuki-kun ! Courage et fais-toi des amis ! A ce soir !**

**- Hai, Ittekiimasuyo ! (1)**

Je quitte la voiture et me dirige, comme je peux, vers la salle des professeurs. Apres quelques minutes de pure perdition, j'arrive enfin à destination et me présente. Mon professeur principal, monsieur Takahama est vraiment très gentil. Il me demande comment s'appelle mon frère et je lui réponds qu'il se nomme Yuu. Il m'informe que mon frère a pour professeur principal Mademoiselle Suzuki, la mère de Suzuki Ryo, qui est dans la classe de mon frère.

Mon frère est arrivé une semaine avant nous, pour plus de commodité. Yuu est plus âgé que moi d'une année. Il a les cheveux noirs assez longs et est guitariste dans un groupe de visual-kei. Son nom de scène est Aoi et il essaye de percé mais pour le moment le groupe stagne a cause de certaines tensions.

Enfin bref, perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu que nous étions arrivés devant la salle de classe. Takahama-sensei (2) me sourit puis ouvre la porte et me fait signe de le suivre, ce que je fais. Tous les élèves de la classe se tuent et nous regardent –enfin me regardent- fixement. Ma boule grossit énormément en peu de temps et je tente un petit sourire…

**-voici votre nouveau camarade de classe, Murai Naoyuki-kun. Soyez gentil avec lui, ce n'est pas facile d'arriver en cours d'année. Tiens Naoyuki-kun, va t'assoir a côté de Takashi-kun (3), au fond a droite.**

**-bien, monsieur.**

Je m'exécute et m'assoie donc a côté de… Takashi. C'est un garçon plutôt grand, les cheveux décolorés en blond, le teint assez pâle. Il est assez beau mais je dirais plutôt charismatique. Mais ce n'est pas mon type de garçons de toute façon.

-**Enchanté, je suis Takashi, entendons-nous bien.** Me dit-il en me souriant gentiment. Je lui renvoie son sourire et acquiesce silencieusement. Dieu merci je suis tombé sur un bon voisin !

Je suis ensuite le cours même si Takashi et moi échangeons des messages sur papier et que je pouffe souvent de rire. Takashi est vraiment très drôle. D'ailleurs je devrais plutôt l'appeler Saga, car c'est son surnom et qu'il m'a demandé de l'appeler ainsi. La sonnerie de fin de l'heure retentit et saga me propose d'être mon guide tout au long de la semaine. Ce que j'accepte vivement.

**-alors comme ça ton frère c'est Aoi ! Je le connais ! D'ailleurs j'adore ton frère ! Je l'ai connu parce qu'il est amis avec des amis a moi donc tu vois…**

**-oui je vois ! **Je pouffe en voyant les mimiques de saga pour me faire comprendre le message qu'il veut me faire recevoir**.**

**-Shou et Pon vont nous rejoindre a la cafeteria, ils sont dans une autre classe, ce sont mes meilleurs amis avec Tora, bien sûr.**

**-Tora ? Shou ? Pon ? **Je demande, embrouillé.

**- Mes meilleurs amis, Shou et Pon sont en premières comme nous, Tora, lui, est dans la classe de ton frère, en Terminale. Ils se sont très vite entendu Aoi et Tora ! Tora est aussi guitariste tu vois…**

**-oooh ! Et toi ? Tu joue d'un instrument ?**

**-Oui de la basse ! Mais je n'ai pas encore le niveau de reita, mon Sempai (4)**

**-tu m'embrouille avec tous ces noms… Mais la basse c'est bien !**

**-et toi Nao-chan ?**

**-moi ?**

**-tu joue d'un instrument ?**

**-Ah oui ! je joue de la batterie !**

**-t'es batteur ! Mais c'est magnifique ! Ahalala va falloir nous montrer tes talents !**

**-mes talents… c'est un grand mot… Je t'assure..**

**-Bah on verra ça plus tard ! Ah voilà nos sucre d'orges !Hey ! Tora, Shou, Pon ! Aoi !**

Effectivement, un peu plus loin je pouvais voir la silhouette de mon frère. Je souris doucement, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine et puis, enfin une tête connue ! Ils se retournent tous d'un même mouvement et lorsque nous arrivons à leur hauteur je me permets d'enfin détailler les « inconnus ». L'un d'eux est grand, châtain/blond méchés et son uniforme est parsemé d'épingle a nourrisse et de pin's. Ses yeux sont maquillés et ses cheveux sont en pics. L'autres est brun méché blond, les cheveux en pics aussi et ses yeux maquillés d'un fin trait d'eye-liner noir. Le dernier me subjugue. Il est grand –très grand-, les cheveux longs, noirs, le visage au naturel et un coté du crâne rasé. Je trouve que ce mec fait très mature, j'aime beaucoup ça. Ah Nao ressaisis-toi ! Tu ne le connais même pas !

**-Nao-chan ! Alors je te présente dans l'ordre Shou, le châtain. Il est chanteur ! Puis Pon, enfin Hiroto, le petit brun là, il est guitariste et enfin Tora, Le grand Tora-sama ! Notre guitariste aussi.**

**-Enchanté… Vous avez un groupe en faite ?**

**-Un semblant de groupe. Il nous manque un batteur. **Répond le canon, euh… _Tora._

_**-**_**JUSTEMENT TORA ! NAO-CHAN EST BATTEUR !**

**-euh je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas très doué…**

**-…pourquoi tu mens ?** Me coupe Aoi

**-Je mens pas !** Je m'offusque. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué comparé à d'autres personnes !

**-Bien sûr que si, tu es super doué en batterie, crois-moi, je te suis depuis tes débuts** !

-**Merci nii-san…** dis-je tout ému.

-**Bon vous êtes mignon comme ça mais moi j'ai faim !** s'exclame le présumé Shou.

Nous rigolons puis allons au réfectoire, j'essaye tout de même de me repérer puisqu'après, il faudra que je me retrouve dans ce lycée seul. Nous passons à table dans la joie et la bonne humeur et parlons de tout et de rien. Shou et hiroto sont deux personne vraiment très sociale avec qui l'on est tout de suite a l'aise. Je les apprécie beaucoup. Tora est quand a lui… moins bavard mais il a un sourire très doux que j'aime beaucoup. Ah Nao ressaisis-toi ! Tu ne vas pas tomber sous le charme du premier beau mec venu ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Tu ne sais même pas s'il est gay !

Je secoue vivement la tête pour me chasser toutes mes mauvaises pensées et me replonge dans la conversation.

**-tu crois qu'Uruha sors avec quelqu'un ? **demande mon frère. _Uruha ?_

**-uruha ? Non je ne pense pas. Il raide dingue de toi ! Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas de sortie avec toi ?**

**-mais dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu me donne de faux espoir…**

**-Bon dieu ça se voit comme une tache noir sur un tableau blanc !**

**-euh… excusez-moi mais… vous parlez de qui et de quoi ?** je demande, assez timidement.

**-Ton frère**, commence _Tora_, **est à fond sur Uruha, un gars de notre classe, ce qui est réciproque mais monsieur ne me croit pas…**

**-ah… Je vois.** Je me tais, et regarde Aoi bizarrement. C'est moi où mon frère est gay, bi ? Et surtout que je ne suis pas au courant alors que lui est au courant de mon orientation sexuelle ! Il me regarde avec un sourire d'excuse, je crois qu'il a du lire dans mes pensées.

**-oups… Ton frère savait pas ton orientation… t'es homophobe ?** me demande Tora, sur un ton un peu plus froid qu'il y a deux minutes a peine.

**-Non !** je répond précipitamment. **Non, pas du tout ! C'est plutôt le contraire…** j'ajoute dans un murmure, en rougissant.

**-Han Nao-chan il est mimi quand il rougit avec ses joues de bébé !** s'écrie saga. _Mes joues de bébé ?_ Je le regarde, interloqué.

-**Mes joues de bébé… ?**

**-Saga n'a pas tord !** Me dit Hiroto, un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.

**-mais on s'en fou ! t'es gay ?** Me demande Tora, avec un regard curieux.

**-euh…** Je ne sais quoi dire. Je dois dire que je viens a peine de les rencontrer et leur dire dés le premier jour que je suis gay, gay et gay… c'est difficile…

**-Il t'intéresse mon frère Tora ?** Dit Aoi, soupçonneux.

-**en plus c'est son type, tu sais !** Répond Shou

**-pas faux** ! Confirme Hiroto.

J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister… On parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là et en plus c'est une conversation franchement gênante… Si je pouvais me faufiler sous la table…

**-bon aller, ça suffit, vous l'embarrassez là. Regardez-le, il ne rêve que d'une chose, se faufiler sur la table… **Dit Tora**.** Puis il se lève et s'avance vers moi en souriant doucement.

**-désoler de t'avoir brusqué et je m'excuse de leur connerie aussi.**

**-euh… non non…c'est rien.** Nao ne bave pas, tu serais moins crédible. Mais s'il pouvait arrêter de sourie comme ça aussi !

La sonnerie retentit, me sauvant des griffe du canon…euh de Tora et nous partons en cours chacun de notre côté.

Les cours m'ont semblé bien longs, malgré tout les messages échangés avec saga. Apres tout, c'est de ma faute, je ne fais que penser a Tora… Ah Nao ! Je t'avais dis de résister !

**A suivre…**

(1) "oui, J'y vais!"

(2)sensei signifie professeur/maitre en japonais

(3) Takashi est vrai nom de Saga.

(4) sempai est un suffixe qui désigne le compagnon (d'étude en général) plus âgé que soi.


	2. Chapter 2

**GAME OVER**

Auteur : Reila.K

Crédit : les gaze-men et les membres de Gazetto ne sont pas à moi, ils s'appartiennent.

_**Chapitre 2**_

La dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit et je me permets un petit sourire. Je m'étire puis range mes affaires et sors de la classe en compagnie de saga. Celui-ci me demande mon numéro et mon adresse e-mail et nous voici, a l'entré du lycée, à échanger nos coordonnées. A peine avons-nous finit qu'Aoi, Tora et d'autres personnes inconnues au bataillon nous rejoignent. Il y a un jeune homme très grand, mais aussi très androgyne a côté d'Aoi et qui lui tiens le bras. Ses cheveux châtains sont parsemés de mèches qui rebiquent et ses yeux chocolat fixent mon frère avec amour. Je crois que ce doit être lui, _Uruha._ De l'autre côté se tiens un couple… je crois. Un grand blond, les cheveux courts, coiffés en crête avec un bandeau lui cachant le nez et une partie des joues avance main dans la main avec un garçon plus petit, blond aussi, les yeux bleus (serait-ce artificiel ?) et le teint pâle. Ils forment un beau couple… Nao ressaisis-toi, tu es célibataire mais tu n'es pas mort ! Arrivés à notre hauteur, ils s'arrêtent et mon frère s'avance vers moi.

**-on rentre ensemble Nao ?**

**-si ça ne te dérange pas… Je n'ai pas encore très bien mémorisé le chemin…** Je réponds en rougissant.

**-Oui, de toute façon il ne faut pas se fier à ton sens de l'orientation !** Pouffe-t-il.

**-Han Aoi ! Ton frère a des joues trop mignonnes ! On dirait celles de bébé !**

**-Uruha… Tu es la troisième personne à lui dire ça aujourd'hui… Il va finir complexé à force.** Répond mon frère. Alors j'avais juste, c'est bien Uruha. **Au faite, Nao, je te présente Reita et Ruki**. Ajoute-t-il en me désignant tout d'abord le bandé puis le petit blond.

-**Hum, Enchanté de vous rencontrer.**

Les deux garçons me sourient puis nous nous mettons en route. Reita et Ruki sont les premiers à changer de chemin tandis qu'Uruha, Saga et Tora restent avec nous.

**-Hey les gars ! Commence Saga, ça ne vous dirais pas ce week-end, genre demain soir, se faire une soirée chez moi ? Mes parents ne sont pas là du week-end…**

**-hum moi c'est d'accord ! Je préviendrais Reita, Ruki et Kai. Je pense qu'ils seront du même avis. Enfin kai amènera sûrement sa petite amie.** Dit Uruha.

**-et Vous les frérots ? Dites oui…** Supplie Saga avec des yeux de chien battu.

-**Je viendrais… Nao je me chargerais de convaincre maman pour toi.**

**-Are ? Euh… D'accord.** Je rougis à nouveau, cela m'arrive un peu trop souvent…

-**et toi Tora ?** Demande Aoi.

-**Pourquoi tu demande ? Bien sûr que je suis de la partie !**

**-Bon, dans ce cas, a samedi soir et dimanche matin** ! Lance Saga avant de nous quitter en compagnie d'Uruha.

Nous voici maintenant juste tous les trois, Aoi, Tora et moi. Le silence prend place et je me sens presque de trop…

-**Alors Nao, tu aime ta première journée dans notre superbe lycée ?** Demande Tora.

**- euh… Oui. C'est assez sympathique**. Je réponds en souriant. Je le pense vraiment même si ce n'est pas _c'est _mais _vous êtes_ sympathique que j'aurais voulu dire réellement. Mais j'ai toujours ce problème de timidité qui m'empêche de montrer mes réels sentiments… Le silence reprend sa place et nous arrivons devant la maison sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée depuis.

**-Bon les gars, à la prochaine pour la soirée !** Nous dit Tora en nous saluant. Puis je le vois continuer de marcher et s'arrêter a quelques maisons près.

**-Oui il habite très près.** Me chuchote Aoi, avec un petit sourire énigmatique. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que pense Aoi…

Je pars dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas très faim et préfère ne pas descendre manger. A vrai dire le soir, je ne mange presque jamais. C'est pour cela que maintenant ma famille ne s'inquiète plus a ce sujet, c'est tout a fait normal chez moi. Je fais mes devoirs, histoire d'être débarrassé puis je vais me détendre un peu en allant sur mon PC. Lorsque je me connecte, je vois une petite invitation de la part d'une adresse que je reconnais comme étant celle de Saga. Déjà connecté ? Il n'est pas très sérieux. J'accepte, un petit sourire amusé sur mon visage. Saga est vraiment très sympathique… A peine l'ais-je accepté qu'il vient me parler. Ahlalala ! Sacré saga !

« Saga – NUMBER SIX dit :

_-hey petit Nao ! Merci de m'avoir accepté !_

Nao- CROSS GAME dit :

_-De rien ! Tu es connecté depuis que tu es rentré ? Ce n'est pas très sérieux saga !_

Saga – NUMBE SIX dit :

_-ah non Nao! C'est le week-end! __RELAX! Et puis au pire, tu me laisseras copier sur toi hein?! _

Nao- CROSS GAME dit :

_-Ah Saga ! Tu profite de ma gentillesse et de mon sérieux! Tu as intérêt à travailler ! Sinon tu va voir demain ! Je vais te punir avec le supplice des chatouilles !_

Saga- NUMBER SIX dit :

_-ah ! je capitule ! je travaillerais demain matin ! Promis ! Ne sois pas si cruel envers moi Nao-sama !_

Nao – CROSS GAME dit :

_-bien bien ! gentil garçon !_

Saga- NUMBER SIX dit :

-_hehe je sais ! Dis je peux passer ton adresse aux autres ? (Shou, Pon, Tora ect… ?)_

Nao-CROSS GAME dit :

-_euh…oui oui, bien sûr que tu peux._

Saga-NUMBER SIX dit :

_Ok, merci. Oh… Je dois te laisser j'ai oublié que mes parents veulent qu'on dine ensemble avant qu'ils ne partent ! Bon Bah a demain Nao-chan !_

Saga-NUMBER SIX est hors ligne. »

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui répondre que le voilà déjà parti. Saga est quelqu'un de trop rapide pour moi… Plusieurs invitations s'ouvrent. Saga est trop rapide. Il a eu le temps de donner mon adresse à tout le monde ! Il faudra que je lui demande son secret. Hum alors… j'accepte et je vois que les personnes qui m'ont ajouté sont Shou, Hidepon, Uruha et Tora. Tora ? URUHA ?

Ce mec est bizarre. Il me fait penser à ma mère. C'est… perturbant.

Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je crois qu'un bon bain me fera le plus grand bien ! Go go Nao !

Ah… prendre un bain est tellement plus relaxant qu'une douche… j'aime vraiment trop les bains. J'ai pour habitude d'y rester pas mal de temps en plus. Pas grave, Aoi attendra. Hum… C'est tout de même bizarre. Je me suis fais beaucoup « d'amis » en peu de temps et puis voilà que j'ai déjà un faible pour Tora. Je sais que bon c'est mon type, physiquement parlant mais je ne connais rien de lui… ce n'est pas très prudent et sérieux de ma part. Je n'ai pas envie d'être blessé encore une fois. La dernière fois m'as trop anéanti pour ça…

_Flash Back :_

_« Tu crois quoi ? Je ne suis sorti avec toi que pour me rapprocher de ton frère. C'est lui que j'aime réellement. Pour moi tu n'es rien, tu n'étais qu'un pion. Mais ton frère… m'as repoussé froidement. C'est ta faute ! Tout est ta faute ! Tu ne mérite pas de vivre ! Comme si quelqu'un pouvait t'aimer ! T'as vu ta gueule deux secondes ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu es insignifiant. Tu ferais mieux de mourir. Bien maintenant que je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je m'en vais. Salut »_

_Fin flash back._

Ces pensées me font mal. Je ne devrais pas y penser. Mais c'est tellement douloureux que je ne peux oublier ces paroles. Je me recroqueville dans le bain, en position d'autodéfense. Je ne devrais pas y repenser. Cela ne fait que m'affaiblir alors que j'avais enfin sorti la tête de l'eau. Les larmes coulent toute seules sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis impuissant face à ma propre faiblesse. Je sanglote, je ne suis pas aussi bien « guéris » que ce que je pensais. Il faut croire que la plaie est encore là et toujours aussi douloureuse.

**« Nao tu en as encore pour long….temps ? Oh mon dieu. Nao qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

Je vois ou plutôt entend Aoi se ruer vers moi. Il me sort doucement de l'eau et me prend dans ses bras. Je trempe tout ces vêtements, aussi bien par mon corps mouillé que par mes larmes. Je suis tellement pathétique. Je me dégoute. Je ne mérite même pas le réconfort d'Aoi et pourtant… pourtant je m'accroche a lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage. Je suis tellement pitoyable que je ne veux pas me noyer et que je m'accroche aussi fort que possible à Aoi pour ne pas couler définitivement.

**« Nao… Oublie ce qu'il t'a dit. C'est faux. Tout n'est que mensonge dans ses paroles. Crois-moi. Tu mérite plus que n'importe qui d'être aimé Nao. Moi je t'aime. Tu es un ange sur cette Terre. Tu es une personne rare et précieuse en ce monde Nao. Ne crois plus ces paroles mensongères. Je t'en prie Nao, ressaisie-toi. »**

Je me calme peu à peu grâce a ses mots et à ses caresses dans le dos. Aoi est vraiment plus qu'un frère pour moi, c'est mon sauveur. Il est toujours là pour moi, peu importe ce que je fais ou ce qu'il se passe. Je lui dois tant…

Mes pleurs se sont stoppés. Je me relève doucement et me sèche. J'ai un peu mal a la gorge d'avoir trop pleurer mais ce n'est pas grave. Je remercie mon frère d'une petite voix et il m'enlace doucement. Je m'habille ensuite tandis qu'il sort de la salle de bain. Ceci fait, je retourne dans ma chambre. J'éteins le PC et me roule en boule dans mon lit sous ma couette. Je dois dormir pour le moment. Demain, j'irais à nouveau bien et je choisirais mes vêtements pour la soirée.

A SUIVRE….


	3. Chapter 3

**GAME OVER**

Auteur : Nao.K (anciennement Reila)

Crédit : les gaze-men et les membres d'Alice Nine ne sont pas à moi, ils s'appartiennent.

_**Chapitre 3**_

_10h00 :_ J'ouvre doucement mes paupières sous le doux contact d'une main caressant mes cheveux. Lorsque ma vision s'habitue à la lumière environnante, je reconnais Aoi, assis sur mon lit a côté de moi, me regardant avec un doux sourire. Je lui rends son sourire et murmure un petit bonjour à son encontre.

**-Tu vas mieux ?** Me demande-t-il, soucieux. Je hoche de la tête en signe d'affirmation, ce qui semble le rassurer. Aoi est vraiment une personne formidable… Je me demande bien ce que j'aurais fait sans un frère comme lui. Je suis vraiment chanceux. J'espère qu'entre lui et Uruha, tout ira bien, Aoi le mérite vraiment : d'être heureux. Il me laisse après m'avoir embrassé rapidement sur la joue et je m'habille. Je prendrais ma douche plus tard, quand je me changerais pour la soirée. Pour le moment, je porte des habits simples. Je me maquille et me coiffe simplement, par habitude, histoire de ne pas ressembler à rien.

Je descends dans la cuisine pour manger un petit déjeuné tardif, pourtant une fois arrivé à destination, un détail vient me couper dans mon élan. Assis a la table, en face d'Aoi, a côté de ma place habituelle se trouve Tora. _Tora_.

**-oh salut Nao !** me lance-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Je me pince discrètement pour vérifier que je ne suis pas en train d'halluciner. Aïe ! Non, je ne rêve définitivement pas. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose quand ma mère me coupe :

**-Nao, Tora-san est venu petit déjeuner avec nous, il est vraiment gentil. Va t'assoir, je t'apporte ton assiette tout de suite.**

Je m'exécute, quoiqu'un peu gêné de devoir m'assoir à côté de Tora. Je mange mon petit déjeuné dans un silence presque religieux tandis qu'Aoi et Tora discutent de guitares et de …relations sentimentales.

**-Alors hier Uruha était collé à toi comme une sangsue… Si ça ce n'est pas lui plaire je m'appelle plus Tora.**

**-ah oui c'est bon, j'ai peut-être… sûrement… certainement… okay okay, j'ai une chance avec Uruha. Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel ! T'es célibataire depuis plus de deux mois je te signal ! Pour un Don Juan, tu as une longue pause…**

**-J'ai laissé le titre de Don juan pour trouver une relation sérieuse, moi.**

**-hum… Et tu as quelqu'un en vue ? **Demande mon frère avec un air de sous-entendu en me regardant fixement. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ce regard. Je préfère replonger dans mon bol de riz pour échapper à cette discussion étrange.

**-Il se pourrait bien…oui que j'ai… quelqu'un dans ma ligne de mire…** Répond Tora évasivement. Mon estomac est tout à coup devenu plus lourd… Je n'ai plus faim. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait cet effet-là ? Je ne devrais pas avoir mal à cause de ça. Tora vit sa vie, et moi la mienne. Et elles ne doivent pas forcément se croiser. Nao, ressaisis-toi.

**-Oh… QUI ! Je le connais ?**

**-Il se pourrait bien… Mais Nao, tu ne dis rien depuis le début du déjeuné ! Tout va bien ?**

**-ah ? Euh… oui, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. **Je réponds, un peu pris au dépourvu.

**-Tu es sûr ? Tu es bien pâle…** Dit Tora en posant une main sur ma joue, puis sur mon front. **Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Tu as mal au ventre ?** Poursuit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre en regardant dans les yeux. Je sens mes joues rougirent rapidement et je me lève brusquement.

**-Je vais TRES bien, ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Je vais… dans ma chambre… Pour jouer aux jeux-vidéos. Oui c'est ça.** Je me précipite dans ma chambre et allume la télévision ainsi que la console de jeux. Autant faire ce que je dis, sinon je ne serais pas très crédible… Je mets donc en route le jeu et mon esprit plonge dans l'univers fantastique de Final fantasy très rapidement… Je n'entends même pas la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

**-Aoi est allé se doucher, je peux rester avec toi en attendant ?** Demande Tora, me faisant sursauter violemment. **Au pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

**-ah euh… non c'est rien, j'étais un peu trop absorbé par le jeu. Euh… tu me disais quoi ? **

Tora me sourit, amusé et répète ce qu'il m'avait dit un peu plus tôt. J'accepte et il s'assoit a côté de moi, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Le silence prend place dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire…

**-tu ne m'apprécie pas ?** Demande soudain Tora, brisant le silence le premier.

**-Pardon ? **Dis-je, surpris. **Pas du tout, je t'apprécie ! Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?**

**-tu ne me parle quasiment pas. Et puis tu as l'air de vouloir m'éviter.**

**-non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que… je suis assez timide et… je ne sais pas comment réagir et quoi dire… Ce n'est pas du tout contre toi…** Je finis ma phrase en un souffle, les joues rouges, terriblement gêné.

**-ah je suis rassuré alors ! Si ce n'est que de la timidité, alors je te ferais passer outre ! Je suis soulagé quand même parce que moi, je t'aime bien.**

Je suis complètement figé sur place. Autant de franchise en une seule personne est bien rare. Mes joues doivent être encore plus rouges si possible, surtout sous le regard brulant de Tora qui me fixe étrangement avec ce sourire si mystérieux… Je vois le visage de Tora s'approcher lentement du miens, ce sourire si envoutant collé sur ses délicieuses lèvres… Son visage ne se trouve qu'a quelques centimètres du mien et je sens son souffle chaud contre mon visage… Je suis figé, je ne suis pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Son sourire s'agrandit et je sens des lèvres sur les miennes… Je ne résiste pas, je me laisse faire, en fermant moi aussi, mes yeux. Doucement ses lèvres quittent le s miennes pour revenir aussi tôt, mais cette fois-ci il basse la barrière de mes lèvres pour insérer sa langue… Barrière que j'ouvre aussitôt. Je suis totalement envouter et participe joyeusement au baiser que m'offre Tora… Nos langues se mêlent, jouent ensemble et le baiser devient de plus en plus sensuel… Je suis totalement emporté par les sensations que Tora me fait passer par ce baiser… J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête là…

**-Nao j'ai finit tu peux aller…**

Mes lèvres quittent très rapidement celles de Tora et je m'écarte brusquement, les joues complètement rouges. Je suis tellement gêné…

**-hum… Tu peux aller te doucher…** Reprend Aoi, tellement surpris qu'il a les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes et qu'il est figé sur le pas de la porte de la chambre. J'acquiesce vivement de la tête puis fuis rapidement dans la salle de bain. Je cours presque, tellement je suis gêné.

Je me douche le plus lentement possible. De même pour m'habiller, me coiffer et me maquiller. J'appréhende tellement la suite que j'aimerais, au final, rester enfermé dans cette salle de bain pendant un très long moment. Malheureusement, j'entends des coups a la porte et la voix d'Aoi qui me demande de lui ouvrir, ce que je fais, quoiqu'un peu craintif de sa réaction. Il me sourit doucement et s'assit sur la commode et m'invite à la rejoindre, et j'obéis, une fois encore.

-**ne t'inquiète donc pas, je suis pas du tout en colère. Et puis Tora est un bon gars. Tu as le champ libre tu sais.**

**-mais c'est juste que… en faite je…. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu ! Certes il me plait… me plait énormément même… un coup de foudre… mais c'est un peu rapide quand même non… ?**

**-fais comme tu veux mais… ne fais pas trop attendre Tora, d'accord ? Aller on doit partir maintenant. Et ne sois pas trop tendu, sinon tu vas le vexer… et je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu veux.**

Je hoche de la tête et descend dans l'entrée en compagnie d'Aoi. Je porte des vêtements assez rock ce soir. Une chemise noire trois-quarts, avec les premiers boutons non-boutonnés, des bracelets de forces aux bras, un slim noir troués à quelques endroits. Je mets mes chaussures, des Doc Martens blanches montantes. Je sens le regard de Tora sur moi et je lui adresse un petit sourire gêné auquel il répond par un grand sourire rassurant. Nous sortons ensuite de la maison et nous nous rendons chez saga.

Nous ne mettons pas longtemps arriver à destination même si le chemin s'est fait un peu silencieusement. Quoique détails à noter : Tora avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules pendant le chemin et ne me lâchait plus.

Lorsque Saga nous a ouvert il nous a regardés, Tora et moi, un peu interloqué, je lui adresse un sourire puis lui propose de l'aider à faire quoi que ce soit. Il accepte et me demande de l'aider à mettre les verres, et les bouteilles qui restent. Nous en profitons pour parler et je lui explique la situation. Il rigole un peu puis me rassure et me conseille a propos de Tora. Etrangement, ce sont les mêmes conseils que ceux d'Aoi… Nous retournons au salon, avec tous les autres. Tout le monde était présent et on me présentait Kai. Il est brun, de taille moyenne, et son sourire est vraiment magnifique. Il respire la joie de vivre, ça fait du bien. Tout de suite il entame la conversation avec moi, ce doit être quelqu'un de très social. Très rapidement, nous dévions sur un sujet qui nous plait énormément à tout les deux : La batterie. Il est lui aussi batteur, c'est un miracle parmi tout ces guitaristes ! Je suis tellement absorbé par la conversation que je ne fais pas attention au verre que me donne Aoi et au petit sourire farceur que celui adopte. Je bois le verre d'une traite, mais à la fin je me rends compte que la boisson me réchauffe doucement la gorge et le ventre… de l'alcool. Je me tourne vers mon frère qui me dit doucement :

**-tu as bien le droit de t'amuser un peu…**

Un petit clin d'œil et le voilà qui plonge ses lèvres dans le cou d'Uruha qui n'en mène pas large. En effet, ses joues sont bien rosit, et je ne pense pas que seul Aoi en soit la cause quand je vois le verre d'alcool dans sa main – et celle d'Aoi- et certaines des bouteilles alcoolisées vides. Mais Aoi et Uruha ne sont pas les seuls à avoir bien bu, je vois que Saga et Shou ne sont pas très clean non plus. Kai, ne boit que des jus de fruit, j'aurais du faire plus attention, surtout que je ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool, moi. D'ailleurs j'ai très chaud maintenant… Mes joues doivent être un peu rouges… J'aperçois Tora s'approcher de moi et s'assoir derrière moi, m'enserrer par la taille et poser sa tête dans mon cou. Maintenant je rougis de gêne devant Kai avec qui je parlais toujours. Il me sourit doucement et me passe un verre, que je bois. Malheureusement, je me suis fais avoir pas Kai aussi. Ce verre contenait en plus du jus de fruit, de l'alcool. Kai me fait un clin d'œil et me dit :

**-ne soit pas gêné, ton frère m'a supplié de l'aider à te décoincer un peu. Je n'ai pas su dire non, pardon…**

**-pas graaave…** Je me laisse aller sur le canapé tandis que Tora en profite pour se coller à moi, son torse contre mon dos. Je me laisse aller, plus très lucide. Il faut dire que l'alcool agit très rapidement sur moi. Je lève et tourne la tête de façon a voir Tora et lui sourit largement. Je suis comme sur un nuage. Je dois avoir les pupilles pas mal dilaté quand même… Tora me rend mon sourire mais en profite aussi pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Baiser auquel je réponds sans résistance, bien sûr.

Je ne sais même plus ce qui se passe autour de moi, je suis trop absorbé dans un monde où seuls Tora et moi existons… Je crois d'ailleurs que je passe la soirée dans les bras de Tora, que j'ai continué à boire et que j'ai dis a quel point Tora me plaisait, et cela sans gêne.

Je me suis endormis aussi je crois.

_Le lendemain…_

Je suis entouré dans un cocon de chaleur si agréable… Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux tellement je me sens bien. Mais un détail vient perturber ma douce sérénité. Je ne me rappelle pas m'être endormis dans un lit et encore un détail attire mon attention : une main caresse mes cheveux et ma joue. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et me redresse avec violence, frappant sans le vouloir Tora. _Tora_, mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans un lit avec lui ? Nous sommes tous les deux en _boxer_ en plus… Nous n'avons _tout de même_ pas… Non, je m'en rappellerais quand même… j'espère…

**-aïe… t'es dangereux dés le réveil… ça fait mal de se recevoir une claque mais alors dés le matin, c'est pire…**

**-pardon… mais je peux savoir ce qu'on fait dans le même lit ?** Dis-je en cachant mon corps avec la couverture, trop gêné.

**-tu t'es endormi dans mes bras hier soir… Tu étais bien bourré d'ailleurs. J'ai eu le droit a plein de compliments… Tu trouve que j'embrasse bien hein…** dit-il, taquin.

**-là n'est pas franchement pas la question ! **Je m'exclame complètement embarrassé. Si je pouvais me caché au fin fond d'un trou, ce serait magnifique. **On n'a pas… N'est-ce pas ?**

**- on n'a pas… quoi ? Fait l'amour ?** Il rigole doucement et me prend dans ses bras. **Non, non… Rassures-toi je n'ai pas profité de ton état pour faire ça ! Je suis un vrai gentleman moi **! Je me détends doucement, rassuré au moins sur une chose. Cependant, Tora me fait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux…** Cependant…** commence-t-il, **J'aimerais savoir ce que sera la suite pour nous deux…**

**-la…suite ?** Je demande. Il hoche de la tête et continue sur sa lancée.

**-Tu as l'intention de sortir avec moi ou pas ? Car je ne peux pas t'attendre éternellement, et ce, même si j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Si tu ne veux pas, je t'oublierais sur le champ. En revanche, si tu accepte… Je t'appartiens**.

Je ne sais quoi répondre. Bien sur que je veux être avec Tora mais… Je suis figé sur place. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que les larmes ont commencées à couler toutes seules le long de mes joues, ce qui a totalement paniqué Tora. Il me secoue doucement ce qui me ramène sur terre. Je sèche rapidement mes larmes et m'excuse pour celle-ci, lui avouant que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. Il me prend doucement dans les bras, mon visage enfouit contre son torse. Doucement je me calme… Cependant je reste dans ses bras, profitant du moment présent, je me sens tellement en sécurité dans ses bras… Ce n'est pas du tout la même sensation qu'avec _l'autre_… qui me mettait tout le temps mal a l'aise… Je prends tout mon courage à deux mains, et murmure rapidement que je veux être avec lui puis l'embrasse doucement. Je sens son sourire contre mes lèvres… Dieu merci, il a compris du premier coup mes paroles inintelligibles.

_**A SUIVRE…**_

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Svenn : ** ouais ouais je suis sadique D. En espérant que la suite t'ai plut hein.

**Crime-tsumi :** comme tu peux le voir, Tora prend soin de Nao lol. Contente que la fic te plaise et désolé pour l'irrégularité des post (eh oui le BAC c'tes le mal). J'espère que cette suite t'as plut =).

**Whowho :** voila la suite P


End file.
